nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Drake Town
Did JamalH leave ? ¿Lars Washington? 14:32, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :Sort of :) I've used Hurbanova as a base but I forget to take Jamal away :) --OWTB 14:38, 19 May 2008 (UTC) This looks great, but if I were you I would certainly delete one more column (somewhere in the middle?) because it is becoming to large in height due to the high column number. George Matthews 15:15, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :No. That's too much work for the maps. It will be filled. This will be the only neighborhood of Hurbanova. --OWTB 15:17, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, but do consider the length next time. George Matthews 15:20, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::Mmm... The agragrian fields are too long, but when the not-agrarian fields are filled it will look the same like Hurbanova downtown. Btw, which next time? :D --OWTB 15:21, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::::No-one so far, but if you'd ever make another neighborhood, town etc. George Matthews 15:46, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Mm... I think I'm only going to do that in Mäöres. Lovia has got enough people who can do it ten times better than me! :D --OWTB 15:55, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for your wonderful corrections. --OWTB 04:34, 20 May 2008 (UTC) * Yes ! ¿Lars Washington? 08:00, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Hexacode What's the hexacode of Drake Town? "DT" is already in use. Lokixx 09:46, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :Good question... --OWTB 09:48, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe I should ask the king of we can allow three-letter hexacodes Pierlot McCrooke 10:11, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I think we could also use DR. --OWTB 10:54, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok Pierlot McCrooke 11:00, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Yes, DR is good. If we'd use three letters, it wouldn't be a hexa'''code anymore (hexa = "six" in Greek) 14:54, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Question 2 answered (Talk:Pines) :D --OWTB 14:56, 24 May 2008 (UTC) My company If I could move it, there will be more space in the town centre. Does this allow? Susyr Otlev 10:37, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :That's not a bad idea. But you've got to wait until more ground is available. I'll tell you when you can move your company. --OuWTB 11:22, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Template What is it? I used Template:DT but it was wrong anyone know what it is?Marcus Villanova 18:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Because the template hasn't been created yet. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:02, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Well i just used it.. check it out at the page LLCPMarcus Villanova 19:05, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, but that's the template DR-Seal :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:12, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Kameron Metalworks Why did you delete Kameron Metalworks? And now Kameron Agri? What's going on, it's not like they are inactive or like I am an inactive user! Hoffmann KunarianTALK''' 12:54, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Ooswesthoesbes?curid=12560&diff=138947&oldid=138946 --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:00, October 26, 2012 (UTC) State property Can we start to develop these? It would be good if we had more shopping and business space in Drake Town (and in Hurbanova in total). Therefore, my proposal would be to build a mall with offices. Bart K (talk) 10:49, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :You got my full blessing in achieving your goals :o However, I request you to not use 30 Danish Avenue. A little buffer of state owned buildings can't hurt anyone :) --OuWTB 11:24, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Did you find an image we can use for this project in the meantime? Bart K (talk) 14:42, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :::I had to look for one? :o --OuWTB 15:04, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::I can do it too if it is a burden to you. Bart K (talk) 15:07, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::It's not a burden, but a pain in the ass, cuz it's your project and it ain't mine :P (serious) No, I can do it too, but it'd make more sense if you do it y'rself :o --OuWTB 15:11, June 10, 2015 (UTC)